


На втором этаже

by LaCalaveraCatrina



Category: 1789 Les Amants de la Bastille, 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet, Quills (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCalaveraCatrina/pseuds/LaCalaveraCatrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«<i>Это место будто создано для преступлений сладострастия. И самое приятное в них то, что они останутся безнаказанными. Признайтесь, разве вам никогда не хотелось испытать, как далеко вы можете зайти</i>?».</p><p>Кроссовер, маркиз де Сад заимствован из фильма <i>Quills</i>.</p><p>Для команды European Musicals на летнюю Фандомную Битву 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На втором этаже

**I.**

В Бастилии было тихо. Так тихо, что иногда Ронану начинало казаться, будто он остался здесь совсем один. Может быть, в мире что-то произошло, думал он, и о старинной крепости забыли, а вместе с ней забыли и о нём, и теперь он обречён на медленную смерть в тишине. Он старательно отгонял эту мысль, но та возвращалась с такой настойчивостью, что каждое появление часового, приносившего еду, заставляло вздохнуть с облегчением. Время в маленькой камере с окошком под потолком тянулось нестерпимо медленно. Здесь ничего не менялось, нечего было делать, не о чем думать, и Ронан мог часами сидеть у стены в каком-то странном оцепенении, глядя на голубей, которые неуклюже топтались за решёткой окна. 

Бледный квадратик неба над головой начал темнеть, когда загремел засов, и дверь открылась, впуская человека в голубом мундире. Ронан повернул голову и почувствовал, как сердце от неожиданности пропустило удар. Мгновение спустя он вспомнил, где видел это красивое надменное лицо: в ясный осенний день на деревенской площади, когда погиб его отец. 

— Я вижу, смерть отца вас ничему не научила. Вы по-прежнему упорствуете в своих заблуждениях?

Услышав голос, Ронан вспомнил имя — Лазар де Пейроль. Сжавшись от ненависти, он уставился на графа, машинально отмечая прямую осанку человека, которому вряд ли хоть раз в жизни приходилось по-настоящему испытывать голод, ослепительную чистоту белой рубашки, едва уловимый горьковатый запах гвоздичной воды. В светлом мундире с серебряным шитьём он был похож на игрушечного солдатика, которого можно сломать одной рукой — но нет, Ронан знал, что это опасная иллюзия. Он видел его в драке и помнил, как граф без колебаний приказал своим солдатам стрелять в крестьян. 

— Это не заблуждения, — сквозь зубы выговорил он. — Это истина, в которую я буду верить до конца своих дней.

Де Пейроль взглянул на него с интересом. 

— Конец ваших дней не так далёк, как вам кажется, — сказал он. — Что вы о себе возомнили? Вы забыли место, предназначенное вам Господом Богом? 

— Все люди созданы равными и свободными, — упрямо поднял подбородок Ронан. 

Пощёчина застала его врасплох, на миг лишив способности соображать. Проморгавшись, он увидел, что граф смотрит на него с улыбкой, но в тёмных глазах тлеет гнев. Это его не испугало. Он был настолько готов к подобному обращению, что испытал, пожалуй, нечто вроде злорадного удовлетворения. Каждой революции нужны свои мученики. 

— Вы не заставите меня замолчать, — презрительно проговорил Ронан. — И моих товарищей тоже. Я готов повторять до последнего вздоха, все люди созданы равными... 

Вторая пощёчина была сильнее. Де Пейроль ударил его тыльной стороной ладони, и это было ничуть не похоже на честный крестьянский тычок кулаком в челюсть или дворянский вызов на дуэль. Так могли указать на место дерзкой прислуге. Ронан отступил на шаг, машинально сглатывая кровь, наполнившую рот. Граф заинтересованно склонил голову к плечу. 

— Признаться, этот диспут начал меня увлекать, — сказал он. — Я польщён, разумеется, что вы считаете меня равным себе. Но позвольте спросить, почему тогда вы не ответите на оскорбление, как подобает равному? 

Ронан сжал и разжал кулаки. У него было совсем мало сил, перед глазами всё плыло, но всё же де Пейроль был прав: ничто не мешало ему ударить в ответ. Однако какая-то невидимая и непреодолимая сила удерживала его, и дело было вовсе не в слабости и не в часовых за дверью, которые, стоило графу приказать, заставили бы Ронана пожалеть, что он вообще появился на свет. Было что-то ещё. Инстинктивный, впитанный с молоком матери боязливый трепет перед благородной кровью. Поднять руку на господина — немыслимое дело, и это глубинное убеждение никуда не делось даже сейчас, после всего, что он успел прочесть и услышать. Ронан почувствовал, как вспыхивает лицо. 

— Вы очаровательно краснеете, — заметил граф. От насмешки в его голосе Ронан задохнулся не хуже, чем от пощёчины. 

Де Пейроль неторопливо прошёлся из стороны сторону. Ронан насторожённо следил за ним. 

— Я напомню вам то, о чём вы забыли, наслушавшись ваших бесноватых предводителей, — спокойно сказал граф. — Мир был создан куда более разумным и справедливым творцом, чем горстка журналистов и судебных сутяжников, на всеобщую беду научившихся читать и вообразивших себя открывателями новых законов мироздания. Ваше сословие с начала времён существует для того, чтобы служить и исполнять желания господ. 

В голосе графа слышалась уверенность человека, привыкшего отдавать приказы и не сомневающегося в своей правоте. Ронан откинул голову, упираясь затылком в стену, и потрогал языком разбитую губу. Он должен был спорить, найти способ разрушить эту порочную логику. От того, сможет ли он дать подходящий ответ, зависело что-то важное — но он не мог найти слов. В душе поднялась и разлилась пеной бессильная ярость. Де Пейроль снова остановился перед ним. Их разделяла пара шагов, но Ронану хотелось отступить ещё дальше. 

— Мы любим вас, как родители любят своих неразумных детей, — всё так же спокойно и негромко произнёс граф. — Но детям иногда приходится напоминать о манерах и уважении к старшим. Поверьте, мы всегда делаем это с сожалением. 

Он коснулся пальцем подбородка Ронана, заставляя поднять голову. Ронан, онемев от негодования, уставился в дальнюю стену поверх его плеча.

— Смотрите на меня.

Ронан с усилием заставил себя встретить чужой взгляд. Шум крови в ушах стал оглушительным. 

— Подумайте о своём поведении, дитя, — тихо сказал граф. — Даю вам два дня. 

 

**II.**

Комендант Бастилии мсье де Пюже в отчаянии поскрёб затылок. 

— Соблаговолите выслушать, ваша милость. Нижайшая просьба...

— В чём дело? — с неудовольствием спросил де Пейроль. Комендант помялся, без нужды переложил какие-то бумаги на обшарпанном столе и наконец решился: 

— Дело касается господина маркиза де Сада. Две недели назад его перевели со второго этажа на шестой. В его старой камере нашли исписанные листы. Разумеется, листы конфисковали... 

Де Пейроль нахмурился. 

— Вы нашли того, кто передал ему бумагу и письменные принадлежности?

— Мы ведём расследование, уверяю вас, виновные будут строго наказаны... — испуганно зачастил де Пюже. — Но видите ли... В маркиза с тех пор словно вселился бес. Он заговаривает с часовыми, нашёптывает им такие гадости, что они отказываются даже близко подходить к его камере. Позавчера к нему приходил принять исповедь молодой священник — и через полчаса выбежал в слезах. Не могли бы вы, сударь... переговорить с ним? Может быть, вам удастся его успокоить? 

Де Пейроль смерил коменданта взглядом. Этот стареющий полноватый человек, никогда в жизни не видевший настоящего боя, чем-то напоминал крестьянина, обнаружившего, что в его курятнике хозяйничает лиса. 

— Хорошо, — нехотя согласился он. И, отмахнувшись от горячих благодарностей, добавил: — Покажите мне, что вы нашли в камере. 

Комендант порылся в ящике стола и протянул ему стопку небольших, размером с ладонь, листков. Желтоватая бумага была густо исписана с обеих сторон бисерным почерком. Граф перевернул страницу, вчитываясь при неверном свете лампы, и в следующую минуту мсье де Пюже увидел то, чего не приходилось видеть почти никому: граф задержал дыхание, и его скулы едва заметно порозовели. Быстро взяв себя в руки, де Пейроль решительным шагом подошёл к горящему камину и бросил листы в огонь. Дождался, когда бумага почернеет и рассыплется, и кивком приказал часовому открыть дверь. 

 

**III.**

Пожилой человек в щегольском, но несколько старомодном жемчужно-сером камзоле сидел задом наперёд на стуле и подкрашивал губы надкушенной вишней, вместо зеркальца держа перед собой начищенную серебряную ложку. При виде де Пейроля он порывисто поднялся. 

— О боже! Наконец-то я вижу человека, способного понимать разумную речь. Вы не представляете, как утомительно общество этих тюремных обезьян. 

— Господин маркиз. Извольте объяснить, что происходит. 

— Король получил моё послание? Я не раз просил передать, что хочу увидеться с его величеством. Велите, чтобы мне принесли бумагу и перо. Вы образованный человек, вы наверняка понимаете, как мучительно не иметь возможности выразить свои мысли и чувства.

— Сударь, вам запрещено иметь письменные принадлежности, и вы прекрасно это знаете. Предупреждаю вас, человек, который передавал их, будет найден и понесет наказание. 

— Увы, служение музе требует жертв, — пожал плечом маркиз. — Но полагаю, он достаточно усвоил, чтобы наказание показалось ему приятным. Если его найдут, конечно, в чём я сомневаюсь, учитывая расторопность здешних вояк. Куда же вы дели моё новое сочинение? 

— Оно отправилось туда, где ему самое место, — в огонь. 

Де Сад ахнул и отступил на шаг. 

— Вы знаете, сколько душевных сил я отдал его созданию? Нет, я ошибался, предполагая в вас склонность к изысканным чувствам. Вы такое же ничтожество и солдафон, как этот болван комендант.

Де Пейроль нахмурился:

— Сударь, меня останавливает только уважение к вашему возрасту. 

— Ах! — оживился маркиз. — И что бы вы со мной сделали? Расскажите, умоляю. Может быть, вы всё-таки читали мои труды? Признайтесь, я никому не скажу. 

— Увольте, — изменился в лице де Пейроль. 

— Напрасно, юноша. Стремление к просвещению — именно то, что отличает мыслящего человека от пустозвона и ханжи. Жизнь прекрасна в своём разнообразии, и согласитесь, глупо уделять пристальное внимание одним её сторонам и совершенно отрицать другие. Что-то в вашем облике подсказывает мне, в некоторых вопросах вам решительно недостаёт образования. 

— Слушая вас, господин маркиз, я сожалею о том, что Господь первым делом не лишает безумцев дара речи. 

— Вам бы этого очень хотелось, не правда ли? — сверкнул глазами де Сад. — Нет, мой дорогой, правду не утаить даже за этими стенами. Правда подобна гордо восставшему фаллосу: её невозможно не заметить, хотя ответом на неё часто бывают лишь сконфуженные перешёптывания. И правда заключается в том, что одни созданы повелевать, а другие — повиноваться. Это инстинкт, такой же древний и властный, как инстинкт продолжения рода. Не спорьте. Расскажите лучше, как дела на втором этаже? Ах, я уже скучаю по своей старой камере. Окошко было невелико, но из него открывался прелестный вид. Я слышал, вы часто там бываете. Кто же удостоился вашей благосклонности, какая-нибудь неприступная мадемуазель революционерка? А может, хорошенький мальчик, вся провинность которого заключается лишь в том, что его поймали со смутьянскими листовками за пазухой? 

Маркиз заговорщически подмигнул. 

— Будь я на вашем месте, я бы не устоял. Ночь темна и полна соблазнов, а здешние стены не пропускают криков. Это место будто создано для преступлений сладострастия. И самое приятное в них то, что они останутся безнаказанными. Признайтесь, разве вам никогда не хотелось испытать, как далеко вы можете зайти? Не хотелось узнать, что чувствуешь, заставляя другого человека опуститься на колени и исполнять ваши прихоти? 

Де Пейроль посмотрел на маркиза со странным выражением, отчётливо похожим на презрение.

— Это низость, и благородный человек никогда себе такого не позволит, — сказал он.

Маркиз прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к губам, и его улыбка стала ядовитой. 

— Может быть, вам больше по вкусу повиноваться? — вкрадчиво осведомился он. — Я слышал, в армии и на флоте весьма распространён английский порок. Вы не увлекаетесь? 

— Не забывайтесь, — сквозь зубы сказал де Пейроль. 

— Разве я посмел бы. Так как насчёт бумаги и чернил, мой друг? — очаровательно усмехнулся маркиз, приобнимая его за плечи. 

Де Пейроль, не ответив, сбросил его руку и развернулся к двери. 

 

**IV.**

Комендант вытянулся в струнку, с надеждой глядя на де Пейроля, но тот в ответ лишь раздражённо встряхнул головой. Затем, проглотив ругательство, сказал: 

— Маркизу вредна здешняя обстановка. Держать человека в подобном состоянии в тюрьме жестоко, и я буду просить, чтобы его перевели в лечебницу для душевнобольных в Шарантоне. Надеюсь, это пойдёт ему на пользу. 

Де Пюже просиял. 

— До тех пор усилить надзор. Никакой бумаги, никаких чернил. Ничего сверх позволенного. Вы хорошо меня поняли?

— Так точно.

— Юноша, неужели вам не любопытно, как проникнуть к сердцу — и иным нежным местам — вашей неприступной мадемуазель революционерки? — издевательски кричал за дверью де Сад. — Вернитесь, я могу дать несколько действенных советов! 

 

**V.**

Ронан пришёл в себя от яркого света. Голова кружилась, каждое движение отзывалось болью. Его лица коснулся сквозняк, послышались шаги — кроме привычного топанья тяжёлых солдатских сапог он различил лёгкий стук каблуков. 

— Почему он прикован? — спросил знакомый голос. 

— Напал на часового, — пробормотал кто-то в ответ.

— Как давно? 

— Три дня назад. 

Больше пришедший ничего не спросил, но положение и так было вполне ясным. Ронан действительно набросился на часового, и ему отомстили самым простым способом: избили, заковали и перестали обращать внимание на доносящиеся из камеры крики. Во рту у него третий день не было маковой росинки. 

— Освободите его, — сказал голос. — И принесите воды.

Кто-то дёрнул Ронана за шиворот, в замок вставили ключ, и кандалы разомкнулись. Он со стоном повалился на пол, растирая онемевшие руки. Ему показалось, прошло не меньше часа, прежде чем засов на двери снова лязгнул. Он поднял голову и без всякого удовольствия обнаружил перед собой графа де Пейроля, который молча рассматривал его, устроившись на низком табурете и небрежно вытянув ноги в ладных сапогах. Медленно, как во сне, Ронан приподнялся и с трудом сел, опираясь спиной о стену. 

После того как граф отпустил часового с фонарём, в камере снова воцарились тишина и полумрак. Ронан молчал, низко опустив голову, и старался дышать не слишком глубоко, чтобы не будить колыхавшуюся внутри дурноту. Де Пейроль продолжал смотреть на него, о чём-то задумавшись. 

Глухой всплеск заставил Ронана вскинуть голову. В руках у графа была простая солдатская фляжка. Ронан сглотнул и мучительно закашлялся. Де Пейроль огляделся, ища, куда налить воду, и заметив, что Ронан проводил это движение лихорадочным взглядом, едва заметно усмехнулся. 

— Гордость не позволяет просить? — сказал он. — Мне стоило бы заставить вас умолять. Но Господь повелел нам быть милосердными. 

С этими словами он снял с фляги крышку и плеснул воды себе в ладонь. Потом поднял сложенную чашкой руку в перчатке к губам Ронана. Тот с ненавистью посмотрел на графа и отодвинулся. Неприкрытая издёвка заставила его вспыхнуть. Вода, о которой он отчаянно мечтал последние дни, была совсем рядом, но чтобы получить её, нужно было прижаться губами к чужой руке. Продемонстрировать покорность. Сдаться.

Де Пейроль не торопил его. Пока Ронан боролся с собой, вода впиталась в перчатку, протекла сквозь пальцы, и последние драгоценные капли упали на пол. Горло снова сжал сухой спазм, заставив закашляться. 

Граф вздохнул.

— Я даю вам ещё один шанс, — негромко сказал он. — Будьте благоразумны. 

Он снова набрал в ладонь воды и протянул руку, но не так близко, как в первый раз, и Ронан понял, что теперь ему самому придётся наклониться вперёд. Как будто его не заставляли. Как будто он делал это по собственной воле. 

Пылающая смесь унижения и ярости заставила Ронана закрыть глаза. Всего полчаса назад, почти теряя сознание от боли и жажды и не рассчитывая на избавление, он был готов сопротивляться до конца и героически погибнуть. Сейчас, когда перед ним возникло подобие надежды, задача стала в тысячу раз сложнее. 

(Если бы эту сцену наблюдал маркиз де Сад, который в тот момент четырьмя этажами выше лепил из хлебного мякиша непристойные миниатюры, он наверняка заметил бы, что в борьбе с самим собой человеку невозможно одержать победу.) 

Сделав усилие, Ронан приподнялся на коленях, но тут же понял, что не сможет наклониться, не потеряв равновесия. 

— Руки за спину, — тихо подсказал де Пейроль. 

Ронан глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с духом, потом сцепил пальцы за спиной, и медленно подался вперёд, раскрывая пересохшие губы. Глоток воды обжёг секундной вспышкой наслаждения, которая тут же бесследно растаяла. Этого было мало, слишком мало. 

— Ещё, — еле слышно шепнул он.

Горьковатый аромат стал отчётливее, и он понял, что граф склонил голову, прислушиваясь к его хриплому шёпоту. Проглотив вместе с вязкой слюной остатки гордости, Ронан выговорил громче: 

— Ещё воды. Пожалуйста. 

Сложенная рука снова оказалась у его лица, и он жадно прижался к ней ртом. Второй глоток принёс чуть больше облегчения, оставив на языке вкус пропитанной одеколоном дорогой кожи. Он не мог заставить себя поднять взгляд, но так было даже проще: видеть только протянутую ему руку, сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не потерять ни капли, и больше ни о чём не думать. Не думать, какой малости оказалось достаточно, чтобы принудить его к послушанию. И он имел дерзость называть себя революционером, борцом за свободу? Ронан не мог бы сказать, кого сильнее ненавидел в тот момент, своего мучителя или себя самого. 

Он не помнил, сколько унизительно сладких глотков успел сделать, прежде чем прикосновение к горящей щеке заставило его вздрогнуть. 

— Достаточно, — сказал де Пейроль, стягивая с руки мокрую перчатку. В его голосе Ронан уловил тень улыбки. — Боюсь, если вы сейчас не остановитесь, этот урок закончится не так, как должен. 

Он подал Ронану наполовину опустевшую флягу. Тот припал к ней, словно к святому распятию, очнувшись только после того, как поймал ртом последние капли. В голове немного прояснилось, и постепенно смысл последних слов дошёл до его сознания. Ронан выпрямился. 

Граф продолжал неотрывно смотреть на него, и его глаза в полумраке казались совсем чёрными. От него исходило ощущение спокойной, холодной силы. Всхлипнув от ярости, Ронан швырнул в графа флягой, но руки так тряслись, что он не попал даже в стену. Усилие, которое для этого потребовалось, окончательно нарушило его истончившееся самообладание. Он с ужасом почувствовал, как на глазах выступают слёзы. Нет, только не это. 

— Нет, — отчаянно сказал он, то ли себе, то судьбе, которая загнала его в эту ловушку. 

Де Пейроль вдруг оказался прямо перед ним, слишком быстро и слишком близко. Мягким уверенным движением взял Ронана за подбородок, приподнимая голову, будто строптивой девице. 

— На этот раз я вас прощаю, — спокойно предупредил он. — Но не делайте так больше, если не хотите познакомиться с моим хлыстом. 

Ронан мотнул головой, пытаясь освободиться. Граф сильнее стиснул пальцы, прижимая его затылком к стене, наклонился, и в следующее мгновение Ронан скорее угадал, чем по-настоящему ощутил на онемевших губах поцелуй. Он никогда раньше не понимал, что значит «похолодеть от ужаса», но теперь смысл этого выражения открылся ему во всей кошмарной ясности. 

Граф поднялся, подтолкнул фляжку носком сапога и вышел, оставив Ронана в ледяном оцепенении. 

Через четверть часа ему принесли ужин. Ронан проглотил его, не поняв, что было в тарелке и не почувствовав вкуса, потом свалился в углу и заснул как убитый. Перед тем как тяжёлые волны забытья сомкнулись над головой, он вздрогнул, успев подумать о том, что ждёт его в следующий раз.


End file.
